Crown of the Sun
by Fumika Hino
Summary: Corrone, the Welsh Corgi, gets called out from school, and must go on a journey to rescue her village's Wind Deity! Along with her team, and her grandmother's advice in her dreams, will she succeed? OCxOC Rating will rise if needed. Read and review!


_Anyways, this is the introduction for Corrone, the Welsh Corgi character I made! So that means I owe her, so no stealies! : ) Anyways, I took the Mary Sue Litmus Test and got a score of 18, meaning that she isn't anywhere near the border of mary sueism. So, no flames, 'kay? :O3  
_

**Corrone the Welsh Corgi**

Name Origins: Her mother's line has the tradition of naming each female member with names in relation to the sun. Her name deprives from the French word for Crown, in relation to the Crown of the Sun.

Role: Sonic Universe, Supporting Character

16, Female

3"2, weight is a secret

Personality: an extrovert; friendly and chipper. Her feelings sometimes dominates her personality. She is can also act immature and rash. Not girly, but not boyish either. Still, she has a big sense of humor and justice. She is focused, rather impolite at times when someone offenses her or her friends, faithful, loyal, creative, a little rude sometimes, caring, nice and a little proud. She cares for her friends and those close to her the most. She is close to her family, and she looks up to older figures.

Her greatest power is flight, for she isn't very strong. She's average in speed.

She's a little dim-witted in her subjects, but she excels in Home Economics. However a little on the dim side, she still passes, but with slight difficulty.

**Appearance**

When she stands, she stands in a good posture. She walks normally.

Corrone is still a pup.

Her fur is soft and water-resistant. Color is black and tan, with white markings on legs, chest, neck, muzzle, underneath, and as a narrow blaze on her head. Her fur-length is a somewhere between short and long.

Her ears are large and erect.

Her eyes are dark, with dark brown rims.

Her legs and arms are, like people tell her, a model's build, and she is rather slim, but not too slim. Though, she once tried modeling part-time. She enjoyed it, but missing important dates on modelling days, she eventually quit.

Her hair barely reaches past her shoulders, and black, with honey tips. Although a bit short, she has a _hime_ haircut.

Her clothing is not that important to her, but she dressed well.

She changes her look, but her signature one is a pair of pants, with a black skirt on top, a black camisole with a white star in the middle, and white lace around the rims, black doll shoes, and black and white pilot's goggles on her head.

When Corrone goes casual, she usuall wears a black, white and tan cowgirl-esque outfit; a black fringed top, with a denim skirt, tan cowgirl boots with intricate details on the side, and a white cowgirl's hat.

**Interaction with Other Characters/Relationships:**

Spinelielle "Spinel" the Cocker Spaniel – her teammate. Possibly the closest friend she has. They share secrets, and rely on each other.

Night the Alsatian – her teammate and crush. She likes that he is nice, caring and protective. Almost hopelessly devoted to him. (in case you didn't know, an Alsatian is also a German Shepherd. :3)

Sunniella "Sunny" the Welsh Corgi – her mother. She has a close relationship with her. Always goes to her for advice if Spinel isn't there. She didn't know her father.

Dawn the Welsh Corgi – her late grandmother. She has a very special relationship with her, as Dawn often visits her in her dreams to guide her. She left a special bead bracelet that her granddaughter never takes off.

As for enemies, she is very rude and often teases them. She will go all-out if the enemy oppresses her friends or anyone close to her.

She doesn't ever, ever forget birthdays; she feels they're too special. But, she doesn't seem to remember other dates too much.

**Skills**

Her most main skill is the power to fly. Her line from her mother's side are skilled fliers. She controls the air using her bracelet to fly. This is the bracelet's special property; to let her fly without causing her any air.

She can also play the flute, and treats it rather seriously. She practices as many times as she can, so she can make her mother, a flutist, proud.

She also likes to draw, and is a little good at it. But she thinks she isn't, and often puts herself down about her skills.

Her bracelet, that she got from her grandmother Dawn, also allows her the power to gather air and form it into a solid object for a good ten minutes, any object she desires. However, after that, it disappears, and it makes her a little weak, since sometimes, the greater the object, the air has to come from her oxygen. This has been granted to her line by the Wind Priestess; their deity.

She owns a hover board for Riding, which she begged Tails to make for her. She has pretty decent Riding skills.

**Favorites**

Drink – Coca Cola, Pineapple Juice

Snack – Hello Panda!, Nachos

Color – Silver, Pale Blue

Instrument – Flute

_I hope she's okay with you all! :) I'm going to start working on the first chapter. But please, do mind that this story will not take in the same places that the Sonic characters are in; they're in an alternate universe. Okay? :O3_


End file.
